1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to planters or flower pots of the type adapted to interlock with each other when laid up in horizontal courses, to form a decorative wall or the like. In a more particular sense, the invention refers to planters of this type wherein the upper and bottom edges of the back walls have alternating teeth and notches adapted to interlock with mating notches and teeth of adjacent courses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been known to form flower pots or planters in such a way as to permit them to be laid up in courses in each of which the planters are at least partialy exposed to facilitate the planting and growth of decorative flowers or the like. In interlocking planters of this type, further, it is known to stagger the several pots or containers. A typical example is found in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,042 issued Apr. 10, 1973.
The prior art as it relates to planting walls or stackable planters, however, in general has suggested planters of relatively complicated design, in many instances, and in other instances has failed to provide arrangements wherein a maximum conservation of water is assured; wherein the planter can be swiftly erected without the use of special clamps, tools, mortar, fasteners, or the like; wherein drainage through the entire height and length of the wall is assured in such a way as to confine the drainage to the planting areas of the wall without possibility of discoloration or wear of exposed surfaces; wherein a very few different forms of the planters can be used to advantage to erect a wide variety of planting walls; and wherein the construction, in at least one modified arrangement, especially adapts the wall for plantings of the hydrophilic type.
The basic purpose of the present invention is to overcome these deficiencies noted in the prior art.